Bedtime Bear
Bedtime Bear is one of the ten original Care Bears who originally appeared on American Greetings greeting cards in 1982. Since then, he has appeared in nearly every incarnation of the franchise, from movies to TV series to toys. Appearance He has aqua blue fur and his Belly badge depicts a light blue crescent moon with a yellow star hanging from its top crest. In the Adventures in Care-a-Lot series, Bedtime Bear is usually seen with a sleeping cap and slippers, and patrols the street of Care-a-Lot at night to make sure everyone is getting their required eight hours. Abilities While this perpetually sleepy bear would prefer to be snug in his bed than anywhere else, he has an important job of insuring the restful slumber of children and Care Bears alike. Whether its helping someone overcome a fear of the dark, curing insomnia, or just plain being there, this dozy denizen of the night has made it his duty to make sure everyone gets a good night's rest. His belly badge gives him the extraordinary ability to freely enter and exit Dreamland and influence dreams directly, meaning nightmares don't stand a chance. Original series ''The Land Without Feelings'' Bedtime Bear makes his animated debut in the very first Care Bears 1983 television special. After a boy named Kevin runs away from home, he ends up in the gloomy Land Without Feelings ruled by Professor Coldheart, who turns him into a green creature slave. It's up the Bedtime and the rest of the crew to defeat the mad professor and return the boy to normal. ''Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine'' In the follow-up to the original TV special, Bedtime is among the bears who must once again stop Coldheart and his new sidekick Frostbite from tricking a boy named Paul into helping him complete his "Careless Ray Contraption" that will freeze everyone's feelings. ''The Care Bears Movie'' "Bear overboard!" from The Care Bears Movie Bedtime Bear appears in the first Care Bears theatrical film as one of the bears who welcomes the children Kim and Jason to Care-a-Lot during the "Nobody Cares Like a Bear" song sequence. He is later part of the crew of the ship The Cloud Clipper as they travel through the Forest of Feelings looking for their lost friends. He ends up falling overboard after dozing off, only to be rescued by Cozy Heart Penguin. After re-uniting with their wayward comrades, and joining forces with the Care Bear Cousins, the group travels to Earth to combat the evil Spirit and seal her away for good. When Nicholas chases Kim and Jason around the park, Bedtime and Swift Heart Rabbit buy the two kids some time by pushing a lever to turn some fun house stairs into a slide for Kim and Jason, and then back to stairs to slow Nicholas down. ''Care Bears'' TV series When the Care Bears see two boys named Sanford and Murphy on a camping trip, Bedtime Bear is among the crew who travels down to Earth to join in the fun. Using his tummy symbol, he is able to make their night less scary after a campfire story, and helps bring the two very different boys together in the end. Later, he causes a minor panic after he leaves his blanket laying under Tenderheart Bear's telescope lens, leaving him to believe the Earth has been covered in darkness. When a girl named Lisa is having trouble sleeping when she thinks a monster is in her closet, Bedtime is among the bears who goes to help, only to find that her closet is indeed inhabited by Professor Coldheart, who uses his latest invention, the Magic Mirror, to reverse their personalities. As a result, Bedtime Bear finds himself "not tired at all" for the first time. Later, when Coldheart enters, rigs, and subsequently wins a children's contest to be mayor of a small town for a day, he has all the Care Bears present sent to jail, with Bedtime Bear having to bust them out. Bedtime Bear is among the first Care Bears to encounter a new villain, Strato Nefarious, when he begins to steal the stars from the sky so he can use them to light his flying cloud mobile enough to see his sheet music. He is also present during Professor Coldheart's mock wedding to Auntie Freeze in his final attempt to destroy the Care Bears by using the ceremony to get inside the Hall of Hearts, but seems to sleep through most of the ordeal. ''Care Bears Movie II'' The second Care Bears theatrical film tells the story of how the bears themselves, including Bedtime, first arrived in Care-a-Lot after being rescued from the clutches of the evil Dark Heart. When the villain once again plans to capture all the denizens of Care-a-Lot, Bedtime is among the many who are imprisoned in his secret lair. With the help of a girl named Christy, he and his friends are freed, and help Dark Heart car enough to transform into a real boy. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Bedtime Bear makes his first appearance in Nelvana's Care Bears Family television series when he falls asleep inside a barrel in the Cloud Clipper as it drifts out to sea with himself, Baby Hugs, Baby Tugs, and twins named Sally and Sarah on board. When Mr. Beastly shows up to steal the ship's "Caring Compass", Bedtime and the twins must try and keep the device out of his hands while protecting the cubs and somehow get home. Later, Bedtime is seen acting as referee in the annual basketball game between the Care Bears and Care Cousins. When Shreeky and Beastly put all the Care Bears to sleep using a magical sleeping sand, Bedtime, who avoided the sand by already being asleep, followed them back to No Heart's Castle to record Shreeky's shriek, which was the only thing that could awaken the other Care Bears. Unfortunately, Shreeky and Beastly chased him back to Care-a-Lot and destroyed the tape recorder, but fortunately, Beastly accidentally angered Shreeky, causing her to shriek and awaken the Care Bears. Bedtime and the other Care Bears followed them back to No Heart's castle and used their Care Bear Stare to turn the sleeping sand into normal sand. At the end while heading home, Champ Bear said that Bedtime Bear decided to get caught up on his "chores". ''"Care Bears Care About the Environment"'' series Around 1991, Bedtime Bear and several other Care Bears received temporary redesigns in both artwork and plush form in order to bring about environmental awareness. Despite appearing in several books and even stickers, this new line was relatively short-lived due to a lack of popularity and low sales. Bedtime Bear's new appearance for this series was the least drastic of all the bears. He is still light blue with a crescent moon tummy symbol, but this new symbol features additional clouds and Starbuddies. 2000's series ''Journey to Joke-a-Lot'' Bedtime makes his first appearance in the 2000's Care Bears series revival in the straight-to-video computer animated film Care Bears Journey to Joke-a-Lot. ''Big Wish Movie'' In the second CG Care Bears video, Bedtime is among the residents of Care-a-Lot who welcome their new neighbors, Me Bear, Messy Bear, and Too Loud Bear to the community. Noticing his half-awake state, Too Loud wonders if their arrival is cutting into his nap time. Later in the film, when the new bears abuse the power of Wish Bear's wishing star Twinkers, they wish for a giant mansion to live in, which grows so large it actually encroaches on Bedtime's house and knocks him and his bed clear out of it. When their greed eventually becomes too severe, Care-a-Lot begins to fall apart at the seems, and its up to the Care Bears, including Bedtime, to rebuild it in the aftermath. ''Care Bears: The Care Quests'' Bedtime Bear appears as a playable character in the 2005 Game Boy Advance video game Care Bears: The Care Quests during the "Sweet Dreams" minigame, where he must float around and drop sleeping dust on other bears below to help them fall asleep. ''Oopsy Does It! Bedtime Bear appears in the ''Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! film as one of the citizens of Care-a-Lot whose Belly Badge is stolen by Grizzle after he tricks Oopsy Bear into helping him. However, when Grizzle attempts to use the combined badges of all Care Bears to destroy Care-a-Lot, he finds that they won't respond to his commands because he simply "doesn't care". Though the orb containing the badges eventually gets destroyed, Bedtime and the other Care Bears hold hands and are able to reclaim their powers by remembering how much they care. ''Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' TV series Bedtime Bear acts as night watch-bear to Care-a-Lot in the Adventures in Care-a-Lot television series, staying awake when others are asleep to make sure they have good dreams. When Grizzle creates a bad dream machine to keep everyone stuck in an unending nightmare, Bedtime travels to Dreamland to see if he can solve the problem, but finds that he can't wake up, either. Using their combined power, the other bears are able to send him back to real world to face Grizzle alone, but first has to work up the courage to do so. At one point, he even allows Oopsy Bear, Funshine Bear, and Tenderheart Bear to accompany him on a typical work shift, which includes helping Baby Hugs and Tugs get to sleep. ''Share Bear Shines'' Bedtime Bear makes an appearances in the 2009 direct-to-video Care Bears film as the one who reads the other bears the story of Princess Starglo, which leads into a group rendition of the "I Believe" music sequence. He is seen again at the end of the film during the ribbon-cutting ceremony at the Caring Station's new light-equipped tower. 2010's series ''Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' TV series '' series.]] Bedtime Bear makes a very brief appearance in an episode where Harmony Bear remarks that an unkempt Share Bear "looks like Bedtime Bear when he hasn't had his sleep". It is later revealed that Bedtime is particularly eccentric in this series, becoming even grumpier than Grumpy Bear if someone wakes him early, and if someone takes his blanket, he'll sleep walk endlessly until he tracks it down. Despite his oddities, he still manages to perform his duty of helping every bear fall asleep at night, including listening to Wonderheart Bear's stories, singing with Harmony Bear, cheering with Cheer Bear, and performing yoga with Tenderheart Bear. Unlike previous incarnations, Bedtime’s drowsy persona is changed to a more nocturnal outlook in this one; he’s only wide awake at night and goes to sleep right after breakfast. During his daytime sleep, if his blanket is stolen, it could cause him to sleepwalk after it. ''Care Bears: Unlock the Magic TV Series'' Bedtime Bear is a recurring character in Care Bears: Unlock the Magic, and has a larger role than in most incarnations. Perhaps the most significant change to his character is his voice. He has a very uptight mid-atlantic accent and seems to be much perkier than in previous incarnations of the character. Bedtime is a very well read bear, and takes it upon himself to be able to answer any question the bears might have. He is a night owl, often keeping watch on the others so they may rest. Comic series Bedtime Bear makes a number of appearances in Star Comics' Care Bears series between 1985 and 1989. His first major inclusion was in the issue 7 story "The Saddest Man in the World", where the Care Bears take turns trying to cheer up Sad Solly, the world's most depressed man. When Bedtime Bear's turn is up, he tries to convince Solly to take a nap, but ends up falling asleep himself as Solly reads off his long list of things that make him sad. In the Following issue, he joins other Care Bears as they investigate a town where objects mysteriously vanish, only to find it is the work of a robotic waste basket working on behalf of its artist-inventor. When a wave of insomnia hits a small town, Bedtime, Cheer Bear, and Funshine attempt to help two children get to sleep, only to find that the problem is a missing Sandman. They discover that the Sandman himself has been put to sleep by the villainous Night Mayor, who wants more people to be awake at night so he'll actually have something to do during his late shift. Descriptions 2002-2006: Bedtime Bear stays up nights. He's the special bear who helps people get a good night's sleep and makes sure that they have sweet dreams. There's no better bear buddy for a goodnight hug. Bedtime has a symbol that says what he's all about - a sleepy-faced moon. 2002 Website Profile: :Caring Mission: Helps people sleep. :Symbol: His crescent moon symbol represents his nighttime mission. :Personality: Brave and alert (at night). :Character Quirk: During the day, he's always confused or dozing off. :Color: Blue. :Best Friend: Wish Bear :Relationship Challenge: He is baffled at how to help Friend Bear get over her fear of the dark. :Motto: Sleep is what I do best! 20th Anniversary: Bedtime Bear works nights. He makes sure everyone gets a good night's sleep. He's strong, brave and alert. When Bedtime Bear is on duty, there's no reason to be frightened by anything that goes bump in the night. Nighttime is the right time for happy dreaming - that is the meaning of Bedtime Bear's tummy symbol: a crescent moon and a star. 2004 Cub: Amytime is naptime for Bedtime Cub! Able to make a bed out of just about anything, Bedtime Cub must get plenty of rest before he officially becomes the Care Bear who helps people get a good night's sleep. Bedtime has a symbol that says what he's all about, too - a smiley-faced moon. 2007-2011: Sleepy Bedtime Bear is your guy when it's time for beddy-bye. His blue, crescent moon belly badge says that he's the king at cuddles who can snuggle anyone to sleep in no time. He stays awake to help others sleep at night. But you spot him during the day he'll be snoozing away. Notes *The only times Bedtime Bear is seen particularly active and awake are in the original series episode "Magic Mirror" when his personality is temporarily reversed, and the comic series issue 19 story "The Poor Little Rich Girl" when he gets a scooter. He also stays awake if it's worth saving his friends or helping out, as in the original series. The episodes were Lost at Sea and Bedtime for Care-a-Lot. *Bedtime has a female counterpart in the form of Sweet Dreams Bear. Not only does she fulfill the same role of helping others have good dreams, but she has a similar color scheme and a nearly identical Belly Badge. 'In other languages:' Croatian: 'Pospanko (from ''pospani, "the sleepy one") '''Danish: Sovebjørn ("Sleeping Bear") Dutch: Slaapbeertje ("Sleeping Bear") French: Grosdodo ("Big Sleepy-Time", with dodo being baby talk for "sleepy time" or "beddy-bye") French (Canadian): Dodonours ("Sleepy-Time Bear") German: Schlummerbärchi ("Slumber Bear") Hebrew: דוב לילה טוב ("Goodnight Bear") Italian: Dormigliorso ("Sleepy Bear") Japanese: ベッドタイムベア Norwegian (cartoon): Sovebamse ("Sleep Bear") Norwegian (comic): '''Slumrebamse (Slumber Bear") '''Polish: Miś Snu ("Sleeping Bear") Portuguese: Dorminhoco ("Sleeper") Spanish: Sueñosito / Dormilonsito ("Dream Bear") Spanish (Argentina): Osito de las Buenas Noches ("Goodnight Bear") Spanish (Spain): Perezoso ("Lazy Bear") Swedish: Godnattnalle ("Good Night Bear") Gallery click here to view the gallery Category:Care Bears Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Blue ones